A Friend's Fear
by Dragonbloodstone
Summary: Umm... This guy fines his old friend that an octopus and now he wants to stop IT that scared him from his past... I bad at this one so it just a continuation of "The Antiguan Giant".


**Okay, this one is about a... you could say a creepypaste called "The Antiguan Giant". It's a cute little story and I will continue it to some extant. **

**I may have misspelled word and I'm sorry for that if you could help that would be nice.**

My Friend's Fear

Chapter 1 My Old Friend

I rested in the shallow reef. This is the same reef I saw that thing. I told my friends I didn't ever want to go out in the water again, yet they perswated me to. It brought back so many memories. It was nice to be in the water again even though i was still scared to death being in it.

I could see my friends in the distance, exploring the deep as I once did. I had that feeling that home was calling. Swelling my fear I swam out father before one of my friends signal us to the surface. As the light grown bright as the surface came closer.

Head above the water level we took off the breathing masks. "We going to go back to the boat for a while so you don't have to go back in the water if you didn't want to." One said to me.

"I'm fine, I'll say here for a while. I want to reunite myself with the sea after all this time if that is fine with you?" The other nodded swim back to the boat leaving my alone in the water.

I dove back down into the old friend I was so happy to see long ago. As I swam through my old home I felt all my worries fade away. I loved to be back here and I never wanted to leave again. But before I could get far one of my friend s handed me a spear for safety.

As the fish of varies type and color circle around me. The wonders of the past flooded into my mind. I could see eels from time to time and one squid. But yet there was one thing I saw that remind myself about the day I gave up on there. The monster? No. It was a octopus. It was the same type as the first intelligent one that drawn the pictures in the sand with him. But this one had a scratch across one of the yellow ringed eye. It laid in front of him. It didn't run guess laid there stating.

It soon looked away and scanned the sea floor for something. I didn't know what it was looking for so I just watch. The octopus rapped it tentacles around an old seaweed covered stick and began to draw in the sand. Was this the same one? No, how could that be? It drown me and it just like back then it was better then before like it had practiced seen I left. It didn't have the scare on it eye. It pointed to the picture then to themselves. It was the same one. My friend.

I couldn't believe it they were alive. It lived from that monster. The one that was drawn in the sand i could fighter out what it maybe. Joy had came back to me as I look at the other. I never know i could feel this way for an octopus, I heard of it with dogs or cats because you around them a lot long, but an octopus? I seemed a little weird to me but I didn't care much for it. A friends and friend right?

i look the end of my spear and draw a heart above it, not that they would think of it in any other way then agree I know who they were and that it was me. The other spun in a circle in happiness. I unconscionably swam closer to give them a hug even though the other most likely didn't know what it was. It pushed back not knowing what I was about to do, so I draw what i was about to do, that being a light hug, with a heart above it once a more ashring it was safe.

The octopus looked at the picture for a while before I choose to retry the hug. This time they did flee and as unnerving to me they had rapped some tentacle around me. They held me closer and once i swam a small pit away they let go freeing me.

A small pink salmon swam in front of my and taking the spear I stuck it little amounts of blood floating away. Grabbing the fish off I handed it to my lost friend. My friend took it with no hasation and ate the small snack. Inside I smiled.

The stick was drawn into the sand once more, it was just a line. My friend stated to swim in the direction the way the line was drawn. Was my friend telling me to fellow. And so I did. It soon got harder to fellow for they were going faster then I was. The other noticing this came back and grabbed me around the waist before dragging me off in the direction we started in.

We stop in another part of the reef. It looked the same. Small colorful swimming around the varies coral, it was just a lot more rock. The octopus move a small rock and in side was... egg?! They were a girl? Well, why did it matter what gender the other was? I could help but feel happy for the other. Why am I feeling this way to an octopus it driving me crazy but at the same time not.

I was then blinked back to reality as I heard the beeping of my air tank. I needed to get back to the boat.I started flaring around think what to do even though I perfectly did know. The new to be mother spun around thinking that my small panic was a sign of joy.

I shock my head in denial and grabbed my spear and looked around for some sign of sand, clay, dirt, anything to carve into that wasn't rock! I luckily found a small space of sand, I wasted no time in drawing it was messy but understandable. It was a small stick fighter me and some bubbles. I X out the bubbles then I did the same to me.

This fish began to scrambling. The other replaced the rock and grabbed me again swimming back to where the boat was. I could see in the distance IT. IT was out there.. still alive... still ready to kill.

I was thankful to have someone or something taking me away from it. I never wanted to see it again, but I did. Yet this time instead of being scared, I was angry, I wanted revenge. I don't want any other human to see this and no child of Opal. Yes, Opal. That's her name. I will find a way to get ride of it. For mankind, for earthkind.

**Thank you for reading a comment of any kind**

**If you Like me to continue this there's a fav and fellow. (Even though this will continue even with out this but I might update faster if you do)**


End file.
